


Who Won?

by windy_wrightsX88B88



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Drabble, Lazy Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windy_wrightsX88B88/pseuds/windy_wrightsX88B88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a lazy Saturday night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Won?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'd like to add a co-author. Satan cause I'm going to hell. 
> 
> Here's just a short natsusyo smut. I write too much of it tbh, but--THE WORLD NEEDS MORE OKAY??
> 
> Enjoy~~

“I don't think it's going so well for her,” Natsuki pointed out. Shou grunted in response not paying much attention. “She definitely might lose this timeーah!”

  
Shou remained silent. Either he was really tired, or really focused. Natsuki couldn't see since he was under a blanket thrown over the taller’s lap. But he could feel what Shou was doing very blatantly.  
He sucked up once, all the way off the top, then took Natsuki’s length back into his mouth, hollowing his cheek. The sounds weren't completely drowned out by the television, so the tall blond could hear as Shou took a breath of air, swallowing loudly.

  
They were cuddling and watching the cooking channel before this, but before Natsuki knew it, Shou had ducked under the covers and had slowly started to suck Natsuki off. He hadn't promoted the ideaーthe shorter just sort of did it. It was a lazy Saturday night, so Natsuki didn't protest to it. It was relaxing and extremely stimulating at the same time, which made Natsuki feel very conflicted, like he should do more rather than just take it.

  
“W-who do you think's gonna win, Shou-chan?” Shou responded with several humid licks over Natsuki’s tip.

  
Natsuki clenched his fists, nearly reaching his edge. “I-I think it’s...a-ah…”

  
Shou grabbed and squeezed Natsuki’s thigh at the sound of his gasping. He ran his hands up and down Natsuki’s long thighs, and swallowed the taller's member again. Natsuki could feel the back of Shou’s throat, entirely losing focus on the show they were watching. He bucked into Shou’s mouth, accidentally, but the smaller took it without a gag. He felt the smaller’s tongue draw out farther over his dick, seeming to encourage Natsuki to do it again. Natsuki reveled in the feeling of being in Shou’s balmy cave, and sighed at the idea of Shou wanting to take in more and more of him.

  
As Natsuki started doing this, just a little bit more, warm wetness seeped down into his pants. He couldn't tell if it was Shou’s saliva or his pre-cum. Probably both, but it didn't matter.

  
Natsuki came, sighing and gasping. He curled his toes and his face twisted as he bit his lip. When Natsuki had finished, he lifted the covers to see his cute, little Shou-chan was covered in his cum. His mouth was agape as he caught it breath, drooling and dripping and his hair was tousled this way and that. His cheeks were wet with Natsuki’s release, and one of his bright, blue eyes was closed.

  
Natsuki wanted to take a picture of this scene and keep it forever. Shou looked absolutely perfect this way, in his opinion. Though that was no surprise. Shou looked perfect to him in every way. 

  
The shorter wiped his face with his sleeve lazily, standing from the place he knelt to give Natsuki a quick kiss on the lips, before settling back down to snuggle up next to him. “Soーwho won?”


End file.
